


Sup Rumput Laut

by jellyjeilly



Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [5]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, bisa dibaca in romantic way or platonic way. You choose, non baku, semi canon based on Chan Twitter update
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Chan yang akhirnya, mendapatkan proyek tahunan dari Seungsik di hari ulang tahunnya.
Relationships: Heo Chan & Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165664
Kudos: 7





	Sup Rumput Laut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkissedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/gifts).



> Tulisan ini dibuat berdasarkan request Lena dan Fiya. Tapi untuk sementara aku tag Lena karena ga tau akunnya Fiya. Jadi kalo Fiya baca ini, please komen ya, biar namamu ku tag juga!
> 
> Tulisan ini bisa dibaca dengan Sumheo sebagai pasangan kekasih, atau sebagai sahabat. Tergantung dari sisi mana kamu bacanya.
> 
> Tulisan ini sudah pernah diunggah di Twitter @jeilly2385

Seungsik diem-diem hela napas waktu liat Chan naro sumpit di atas meja terus ngedorong wadah plastik di depan dia sedikit ngejauh. Bukan kaya Seungwoo atau Byungchan yang cenderung makan dikit, ini pasti ada sesuatu yang bikin Chan jadi ga nafsu makan. Ya, bukan salah tukang masak ato resto tempat mereka pesen makan ato bahkan Gatdo. Emang Chan aja yang pemilih banget soal makanan. Tapi Chan gak se-pemilih itu sampe Seungsik dan yang lainnya sebel. Chan ga serta merta menyuarakan, “gue gak bisa makan ini,” atau, “kenapa gak ke resto ini sih?”, tiap kali ada yang nyeletuk ngajak pesen makan atau ke resto bareng-bareng. Chan itu selalu mikirin Gatdo yang bakal ribet kalo dia pesen makanan yang beda sendiri, jadinya dia ikut pilihan bocil-bocil yang biasanya kreatif. Kadang Chan bisa makan banyak banget sampe perlu diingetin Hanse buat stop, ato malah kaya gini, makan sekedar ngilangin laper, lalu stop makan dan ngebiarin Sejun ato Subin ngabisin punya dia.

“Bener gak mau makan lagi?”

Chan cuma ngangguk, sementara Hanse komen, “lah tadi di set bilangnya laper mulu.”

“Beneran udah kenyang. Aku kebanyakan ambil nasi, jadi kuah gukbapnya dianggurin.”

Subin hela napas, “yaudah. Kalo masih laper di rumah ada _ramen cup_ sama nasi instan kalo laper.”

“Diet, Sub,” kata Chan, yang lalu buru-buru nambahin, “kemaren pas ulang tahun 'kan udah kebanyakan makan.”

Subin ga bisa komentar lagi, emang di antara mereka yang paling ketara nambah berat badan ya Chan karena pahanya tebel dan pipinya gembil.

“Besok gue beliin buah deh,” kata Sejun, “ga baik lu diet dengan ga makan gini. Bahaya.”

Chan keliatan gak sepenuhnya setuju waktu mengiyakan. Seolah gak enak mau nolak, karena orang-orang di meja, ngeliatin penuh harap supaya Chan mau makan secukupnya dan ga diet ekstrim.

***

Level pemilihnya Chan tuh ada enam. Ada suka banget, suka sih tapi pasti ga abis, biasa aja, gak suka tapi masih oke buat dihabisin, gak suka tapi mau gak mau harus dimakan buat ganjel perut dan gak suka banget. Dan cara Chan nentuin makanan yang dimakannya itu masuk ke level mana, orang pasti mikirnya absurd, tapi Seungsik paham kalo untuk beberapa orang ga sesepele itu.

“Aku ga suka gukbap yang terlalu gurih ato asin. Aku lebih suka yang pas. Rasanya cepet kenyang kalo makan yang terlalu gurih.”

Ato misalnya.

“Gorengannya gak ada rasanya. Aku ga suka.”

Buat orang kaya Chan, itu bisa jadi hal yang ribet karena bikin mereka ga nafsu makan. Tapi balik lagi, Chan pemilih tapi gak sampe tahap yang _annoying_ dan ga mau makan sama sekali kalo misalnya dia gak suka. Dia lebih milih diem dan makan beberapa suap sebagai bentuk penghargaan yang udah masak ataupun beliin.

Seungsik dengus waktu Chan pamit pergi kerja tanpa sempat sarapan. Selain di rumah ga ada apa-apa, Seungsik ragu apa Chan bisa makan selama kerja kalo Chan iya-iya aja sama pilihan Gatdo, karena kasian sama Gatdo, capek nyari-nyari makan di sela jeda kerja yang sempit

Apa ya, yang bisa bikin Chan tidur dalam keadaan kenyang ntar malem?

Seungsik muter otak sampe sadar satu hal. Taun kemarin Chan ga dapet sup rumput laut karena mereka lagi tur di luar, dan Chan sendiri yang bilang kalo Seungsik gak usah repot repot maksa bikin pake mesin pembuat kopi. Cukup beliin dia cemilan. Seungsik menyanggupi waktu itu, toh dia emang kepalang capek juga. Tapi taun ini, rasanya ga tega ngeliat Chan doang yang ga dapet sup rumput laut kaya taun lalu. Seungsik mau usaha. _Console game_ nya dimatiin, trus dia buka _Youtube_ , cari-cari menu sup rumput laut anti ribet. Setelah nonton beberapa video, Seungsik ambil kertas dan nyatet bahan-bahannya. Dia butuh ke supermarket.

“Mau kemana?”, tanya Subin waktu Seungsik cuci muka kilat terus pake jaket dan masker sebelum pake topi.

“Bentar.”

Seungsik banting pintu kamar. Sejun sama Subin cuman pandang-pandangan sebentar sebelum balik lagi ke _game_ masing-masing.

***

Seungsik harap-harap cemas waktu baca chat dari Chan yang isinya, “dua blok lagi.” Diantara yang lain, emang Seungsik yang lebih pinter masak makanan berkuah ketimbang Seungwoo, tapi masalahnya ini yang dimasakin tuh Chan. Orang yang paling pemilih makanan di VICTON. Seungsik selama masak, jujur aja, deg-degan parah. Berkali-kali dia koreksi rasa, nyicipin rumput lautnya udah kenyel-kenyel apa masih keras, supnya bau amis apa engga, kaldunya udah pekat apa masih encer dan segala macemnya. Berkali kali Seungsik nyicipin gimana rasa kuahnya pas dimakan tanpa nasi dan pake nasi. Takut keasinan dan berakhir Chan ngabisin makan tanpa bener-bener nikmatin makan. Mau minta tolong icipin ke yang lain, pasti jawabannya ga bener. Sejun pasti bilang enak (ya namanya juga pemakan segala), Subin bakal bikin dia tambah _insecure_ (“kayaknya selera kak Chan ga gini deh?”) sementara Hanse bakal bikin Seungsik kesel (“beli aja ga sih?”). Cuman Seungwoo sama Byungchan yang bisa kasih masukan yang paling bener tapi sayangnya Seungwoo udah di studio dan Byungchan belum bangun. Ngeri banget dia diomelin Byungchan kalo dia berani bangunin Byungchan buat nyicipin sup yang bukan buat dia.

Seungsik matiin kompor. Chan bisa dateng kapan aja, jadi sekarang dia sibuk nata meja dan ngeluarin nasi instan dari _microwave_. Sumpit sama sendok dikeluarin dari laci, ditaro di atas _pack_ nasi instan. Terus dia ngelamun. Kalo ga enak gimana ya? Apa Chan nanti maksain makan dan bakal sakit perut sesudahnya karena perutnya kosong banget?

Seungsik bergidik. Dia harus optimis kalo buatannya enak. Gak lama kedengaran suara orang masukin pin di pintu dan kebuka. Ada ribut grasak-grusuk di foyer terus Chan masuk dan berseru, kaget liat Seungsik bengong di dapur, “ngapain Sik?”

Seungsik ngawasin Chan yang lagi lepas _coat_ nya terus bilang, “aku habis iseng bikin sup rumput laut. Makan gih.”

Chan masang mimik muka dia yang paling nyebelin menurut Seungsik, terus dia ketawa kecil waktu Seungsik muter mata. Habis lepas _coat_ , Chan cuci tangan terus duduk di seberang Seungsik, “anak-anak udah pada makan?”

“Udah...kayaknya?”

“Kok kayaknya?”, Chan bertanya balik, “ya kalo belum pada makan, ya sinilah, kita makan bareng-bareng.”

“Bukan gitu,” jawab Seungsik, “aku masaknya dikit.”

“Lah tumben?”

Seungsik berusaha keras ga ngelempar tutup panci ke seberangnya. Ini Chan emang lemot banget ato dia beneran lupa kalo dia baru ulang taun tanpa ada yang masakin sup rumput laut disini. “Lah, beneran dikit,” gumam Chan waktu dia buka panci karena Seungsik ga jawab pertanyaan dia, “ini beneran anak-anak ga akan dibagi?”

“Ya yang ulang taun bukan mereka?”

Chan ketawa. Bukan ketawanya yang _high pitched_ kaya yang biasa kalo dia heboh sendiri habis lempar _jokes_ bapak-bapak. Tapi ini suaranya rendah gitu mana dia geleng-geleng kepala sambil gumam, “Seungsik, Seungsik.”

“Apaan?” tanya Seungsik ketus. Setengahnya nutupin malu karena ketauan juga motifnya masakin Chan.

“Kamu ngomongnya muter-muter,” Chan buka penutup nasi instannya, “biasanya juga kamu _to the point_ kalo ngomong apapun sama aku.”

“Aku takut diledekin kamu karena _project_ bikinin sup rumput laut udah selesai pas ulang taun Byungchan.”

“Ngapain juga ngeledekin. Kamu udah susah-susah bangun dari kasur trus masak buat aku, kenapa harus diledekin?”, Chan buka tutup panci lalu nyendok kuahnya, “hooo....”

“Enak?”, Seungsik bertanya lalu kemudian buru-buru dikoreksi karena Seungsik paham kriteria makanannya belum sampai pada enak menurut Chan, “eh, salah, maksudnya bisa dimakan?”

“Kamu nanyanya gitu amat,” Chan terkekeh. Sendok yang berisi nasi, dicelupkan ke panci isi sup, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, “enak kok.”

“Kamu ga bohong karena mau ngehormatin aku abis masakin kamu 'kan?”

“Curigaan banget,” Chan nyuapin beberapa sendok sup ke mulutnya terus nyuapin lagi nasi, “emang enak kok.”

“Jangan dipaksain kalo gak enak.”

Chan pura-pura budek sampai nasi dan sup rumput lautnya pindah ke perutnya semua. Seungsik cuman bisa ngeliatin ngeri Chan. Dia takut banget Chan sakit perut.

“Seungsik mukanya jelek.”

“Ga enak banget ya Chan?”

Chan hela napas, “emangnya tadi kamu masak ga dicobain?”

“Ya dicobain lah!”

“Terus menurut kamu enak apa engga?”

“Enak sih,” Seungsik menjawab pelan, “tapi kan aku ga tau standar enaknya kamu gimana.”

“Kamu masih inget?”

“Kenapa harus ga inget? Ga sekamar lagi bukan berarti lupa kan?”

“Kalo masih inget, harusnya kamu juga inget kalo aku gak pernah bilang masakan kamu ga enak. Kalo masih inget, harusnya kamu juga inget, kalo aku suka sama dadar kentang buatanmu. Terus, masa kamu lupa kalo akuㅡ”

“Stop.” Seungsik mengangkat tangan di depan muka Chan, wajahnya merah padam. “Aku udah inget sekarang.”

“Nah, jadi Seungsik tau kan sekarang kalo aku ga bohong waktu bilang supnya enak?”

Seungsik diem lama, “aku takut kamu bohong. Berapa hari lalu, kamu makan dikit bilang udah kenyang, padahal aku tau buatmu itu ga enak, tapi kamu ga punya pilihan lain. Kamu punya kebiasaan makan dikit ketika kamu makan sesuatu yang menurutmu ga enak trus pas yang lain udah tidur, kamu diem-diem makan nasi pake sosis. Aku masih inget ini juga, Chan.”

“Kamu khawatir?”

“Masih berani nanya?”

Chan ketawa. Tangan Seungsik yang di atas meja digenggam, “maaf ya? Tapi bakalan jadi ga enak suasananya kalo aku pilih-pilih makan, makanya mending aku makan dikit buat ganjel. Aku usaha kok untuk gak se-picky itu. Cuman ya, kadang ada beberapa situasi yang bikin aku tetep picky dan aku janji, aku bakal coba pelan-pelan buat ga picky lagi.”

“Oke.”

Chan belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya, “aku juga janji untuk ga bikin kamu khawatir lagi.”

Seungsik meremas pelan tangan Chan sebelum bangkit, membereskan bekas makan Chan dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak ada yang memasang muka heran jika setelah Chan mandi, anggota lain akan menemui lelaki itu di atas kasur Seungsik, memainkan game-entah-apa dengan Seungsik dan cekikikan berdua, lalu tidur dalam satu selimut.

Ini adalah hal yang normal untuk mereka.


End file.
